This invention relates to new and useful improvements in log splitters.
A common type of log splitter now on the market utilizes a longitudinal frame supported on wheels and having a wedge and ram combination on the top of the frame for engaging a log to be split. This type of structure requires that the log be lifted or otherwise moved onto the frame. Such of course requires considerable manual strength particularly when splitting heavy wood and it also takes considerable time in manipulating the wood pieces to be split.